A twist in my story
by Mk Marie
Summary: AU. Bella is human/Cullens are vampires. What happens when Alice has a vision of the new girl dying? Will Edward fight his blood lust to become Bella's savior instead of her demise? Will they find the murderer in time? Read if you liked my other story.
1. Prelude

DISCLAIMER: the twilight characters are not mine… sadly enough.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: One of the scenes from this story was a dream I had last night and when I woke up I wrote it down and it just kind of went from there. I'll tell you guys which scene was my dream when I post it. Anyway here it is. Please tell me what you guys think and I will update my other story today also.

-BPOV-

I had always been plain Jane, cookie cutter Bella, never taking chances. So how was I supposed to know this summer was going to change my life… my entire existence? All it took was one bronze haired boy showing up on my doorstep on a perfectly normal day to set everything in motion.

"May I speak to you Isabella?"

"Bella." I choked out in surprise.

"I don't mean to frighten you Bella but I think you might be in danger."

With that one sentence my fate was sealed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Very short prelude but I will post chapter one today, right after I update my other story. Please read and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine…**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's chapter one. I am really excited about this story and I have outlined the entire plot line so it should be easy to update as long as I get use of the computer. Please tell me what you guys think. Thanks!**_

-EPOV-

"Alice. Are you alright?"

I looked over at my sister curiously. Jasper was kneeling beside her while she sat on the couch with a distant look on her face. I gently took her hand as I sat beside her. The life returned to her eyes and she gasped. She looked to me quickly before turning her frantic expression to Jasper.

"She's in trouble. We have to help her! She's going to die!"

"Who?" my family all said in unison. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett had all appeared in the living room after hearing Alice gasp.

I turned to my family with horror stricken eyes. I knew who Alice meant; I had seen her vision in her mind as she was seeing it.

I had seen a van going out of control, heading straight for a beautiful brunet girl.

"Isabella Swan." Alice explained to the rest of our family. "The new student Edward is always staring at."

I shot my sister a look but didn't comment as there were more important matters to attend to.

"When?" I asked urgently.

My family was watching us with unabated curiosity as they waited for an explanation.

"I don't know. It's going to happen at school though. I'm sure of it." Alice chewed on her lip as she tried to recall details of her vision. "It will happen before school but I'm not sure what day."

I nodded. The scene of Alice's vision had definitely taken place in our high school parking lot.

"There was a van heading towards her." I explained to my family.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It will be fatal."

It was quiet for a moment, everyone's mind was in overdrive.

"So we'll find the van from the vision and make sure the driver doesn't lose control." Emmett said derisively.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked, my voice indecisive as to if it wanted to be angered or grieved.

Only Carlisle's face showed comprehension, his face drawn in sadness. Even Alice was lost as to the true gravity of the situation.

"If Alice has seen it, the decision has been made." I swallowed the venom that had pooled in my mouth with my vengeful thoughts. I was going to find this sadist and stop him.

"They have decided ahead of time that they are going to hit her."

It was absolutely silent for an immeasurable amount of time. Jasper finally shifted on the floor and my eyes dropped to him. He hadn't moved a muscle since rushing to comfort Alice when she had her vision.

"Someone's trying to kill Isabella Swan?"

I nodded.

"We should warn her!" Emmett announced but I shook my head.

"She doesn't need to know. I do not want her to worry." I argued. "We will find the van and stop him."Alice looked to me, startled by my suddenly violent air. Jasper winced at all of the feelings of rage rolling off of me.

"Do not forgot who you are son." Carlisle warned lovingly from where he was standing with Esme, my parents in all the ways that mattered. I despised the thought of disappointing them.

"I will try not to get carried away but I will not let anything happen to that girl."

Carlisle seemed satisfied with my answer and nodded. I could see my determined face reflected in the minds of my siblings. Esme had a warm smile playing at her lips and I frowned.

My mother's kind and gentle "voice" was easy to pick out and I focused on her for a few curious seconds.

_He is so protective of her already. This girl must mean quite a lot to him._

I rolled my eyes at the absurd direction my mother's thoughts had taken.

"Until then I will watch over her." I continued. "Alice? Can you keep an eye on her future?"

"Of course I will!" She chirped and I stood.

"Let me know if anything changes." At that I left my family sitting in the living room. I needed to go hunting if I was going to be in close proximity to Bella Swan tomorrow.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So now that you know kind of what the story is going to be like let me know what you think. I am going to update my other story now I PROMISE! =D If you read it please review.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine… but my dream inspired the plot line. Lol.**_

_**-EPOV-**_

"Be nice." Alice instructed from the back seat of the Volvo as we drove to school.

"Try to remain calm." Added Jasper.

"Don't mention her impending demise."

I shot a look to the passenger seat and Emmett shrugged.

"I believe I can handle speaking to the human on my own." I scoffed indignantly.

My siblings shot each other skeptical glances and I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of which." Rosalie spoke for the first time and I glanced warily at the rearview mirror so I could see her.

"Have you gone hunting recently?"

"Yes Rosalie." I scowled. "I went hunting last night."

"You _did _say she smelled better than the others and we all know how hard it is to maintain control normally."

I winced as Jasper began thinking of his own bloodlust.

"Sorry." he grumbled, catching himself.

I knew it was going to be a challenge conversing with this human girl for multiple reasons. For one she _did _smell better than all of the others; better than anything I had smelled in over a hundred years of my existence as a matter of fact. The first time I had seen her in the cafeteria I was so consumed by my bloodlust that I was convinced she was my own personal demon, tempting and torturing me. To my further frustration I had not been able to see inside of her mind; I still couldn't.

As infuriating as I find this I can not deny it did play a big part in saving her life as I battled with myself. She intrigued me immensely and as the days progressed I found myself studying her from across the cafeteria or out of the corner of my eye as we sat in Biology until the only mind that was concealed from me was the only one I desired to hear.

Conversing, making sure I was close enough to her at all times to protect her from this dire fate, was going to be difficult also because she had already graced the dreary halls of Forks High for a month and I had not said one word to her. I may have acted ungraciously towards her in the past, when I was still under the impression she was my personal demon sent to earth to ruin me. Sitting beside her every day on Biology had done something to help the bloodlust. It never lessened in intensity, she still smelled as tempting as that first day, but as I rigorously attempted to decode her thoughts I noticed it less. Although every time I though of speaking to her now I would remember the shock and hurt as she met my gaze of pure hatred that first day. She was definitely going to be confused, perhaps even angered, when I tried to befriend her today. But as melodramatic as it sounded, keeping a close eye on her, being around to protect her was a matter of life or death. And for once I was complete in my confidence that I would not hurt her because during that one fateful second yesterday I saw the world without her through my sister's eyes and I had an epiphany: I was not going to be her demise. I was going to be her savior.

Isabella swan was average height with masses of brown curls and chocolaty eyes that seemed to melt slightly when she laughed. Even before I had seen her with my own two eyes I had seen her beautiful face repeatedly in the human minds of every male in the student body. Every time I saw her I was reminded that those first glimpses I was allotted did not do her justice.

_Edward._ I heard Jasper call my attention from the building beside the biology room, where I was trying to convince myself to take to the human girl beside me.

_The feelings of indecision are pouring out of that room. You will be fine._

"Thank you Jasper." I whispered too low and too quickly for any humans to hear.

Bella seemed to notice my lips moving though. I had noticed she was much more observant than most humans. She seemed to be watching me out of the corner of her eye with a certain level of curiosity.

I took a deep, unneeded, breath.

"Hello Bella."

Her head shot in my direction, her eyes wide with shock.

"Did… did you just say something?" she stuttered, looking unsure.

I cleared my throat.

"I said hello." I repeated, digging my nails into the palms of my hands as another wave of her delectable scent hit me.

She pursed her lips, her brow furrowed. She looked adorable. She had every reason to be wary of me of course but I found myself growing anxious as I awaited her reply.

"I believe I owe you an apology." I said finally, as it didn't look like she was going to reply. "My behavior towards you has been reprehensible but I assure you it was nothing personal. It is… complicated but I'd like it very much if we could begin again."

In the silence that followed a confused expression clouded her features and she glanced down at her hands, seeming deep in thought. I would give anything to hear her thoughts at this exact moment but I would have to be satisfied with anticipating her reaction although it was almost a guarantee nothing I would guess would match her real reaction. I couldn't figure her out.

She looked up from her hands, gazing at me with unabated curiosity.

"Why did you hate me so much?" she finally asked.

Hate? She thought that I hated her? I was grieved beyond belief to see the hurt she was trying to hide.

"I never hated you Bella."

She didn't look convinced and I tried to convey all of sincerity in my eyes, trying to diminish some of her doubt.

"Did I do something to upset you?" she asked and I was shaking my head before she had even finished her sentence.

"No!" I said with more volume than I had intended. I sighed and shook my head.

"No. you didn't do anything. It was all my fault."

She looked as if she was going to question me further but I cut her off. Questions from Bella wouldn't lead to anything good. Not only was I a vampire tempted by her blood more than any other in my 103 yrs of existence but I was trying to solve her murder before it happened because my psychic vampire sister saw her death. That was not exactly something I could, or even wanted, to explain to her.

"So can we start over?" I asked hopefully.

There was an immeasurably anxious moment as she sat there in silence, chewing on her lip thoughtfully, before she nodded hesitantly.

I grinned.

"Hello." I said. "My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please read and review! Thanks. =D**_


	4. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: Still not mine_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's Bella's POV but there's also some clues in here… important stuff so read carefully. Most of the book will be in EPOV but I thought this chapter would be fun with Bella so let me know what you thought._

_-BPOV-_

**I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for the unavoidably long hour ahead of me; Biology. I suppose there really was no putting it off so I trudged to my seat. At least Edward wasn't here yet.**

**Oh Edward. I had no idea why he hated me so much; I hadn't done anything to him, at least not that I knew of. I was also confused as to why I cared so much that he evidently disliked me.**

**I heard a chair scrape across the floor beside me and I reflexively stiffened, my body preparing for the unrelenting task of feigning indifference. Because even if **_**I **_**didn't have a problem with **_**him, he**_** had a problem with **_**me**_**, which made sitting not even a foot away while pretending not to notice extremely awkward. I suppressed the urge to stare blatantly, which was my first instinct, and watched him out of the corner of my eye instead.**

**I saw his lips move rapidly but no sound came out. This wasn't the first time I had noticed him doing this and I wondered if had a song stuck in his head and he was mouthing the lyrics. I did that sometimes. I idly wondered what type of music he listened to.**

"**Hello Bella."**

**An angelically velvet voice shook me from my thoughts and my head snapped towards my normally mute lab partner. Was I imagining things again?**

"**Did… did you just say something?" I stuttered, sounding like an idiot.**

"**I said hello." He repeated, sounding uncomfortable. He was speaking to me! Why? And why now? I had been here for a month and the only attention he had ever showed me in all of that time had been a few very pointed, very hateful, glares.**

**Even when we had a lab he would simply silently hand me the beaker or push the microscope towards me when it was my turn. Although now that I think of it I hadn't received a good menacing glare in a while. Now he simply seemed frustrated. But why?**

"**I believe I owe you an apology." he said and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as I realized he had been waiting for a reply. Sometimes I just got too caught up in my own thoughts.**

"**My behavior towards you has been reprehensible but I assure you it was nothing personal." he continued. "it's… complicated but I'd like it very much if we could begin again."**

**My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. He was watching me with great intensity as he awaited my response, seemingly anxious. I had to glance down at my hands to unscramble my thoughts.**

**Where was this coming from? His mood swings were giving me whiplash. He had seemed to loath me!**

"**Why did you hate me so much?"**

**I hadn't even realized I had spoken my thoughts aloud until I saw Edward's pained expression.**

"**I never hated you Bella."**

**His eyes shown with sincerity but I remembered my first weeks here. He had looked at me with frustration, anger, and revulsion.**

"**Did I do something to upset you?" I was once again voicing my thoughts aloud unintentionally but I couldn't find it in me to regret it, or even feel embarrassed by my straight forward questions. I wanted to know the answers too badly.**

**He was shaking his head before I had even completed my sentence.**

"**No!" he exclaimed and then he sighed, shaking his head, seeming to collect himself. "No. you didn't do anything. It was all my fault."**

**I had another thousand questions forming in my mind when he continued before I could decide which one to ask.**

"**So can we start over?"**

**His inhumanly beautiful eyes shown with hope and I found myself swimming in their exuberance, unable to do anything but nod.**

**He grinned.**

"**Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella."**

**Biology had just become much more interesting.**

**I walked to the cafeteria between Angela Webber and Tyler Crowley just like I always did; they were both in my last class before lunch. Tyler was usually fairly quiet as we walked between the buildings, only occasionally making comments depending on the topic that was being discussed at the time. I didn't think he was characteristically shy or soft spoken. I sat at the same lunch table with him and he was outgoing and talkative with his friends, sometimes even seeming arrogant or cocky. He usually didn't say too much to me since we didn't know each other too well but I sometimes saw him staring at me.**

**Angela would make most of the small talk on our walks together to the lunch room. She was quiet and seemed even more shy than I was but she was always very nice and we would talk about little things.**

**To my surprise it was Tyler who began a conversation with me today.**

"**So Edward Cullen's finally speaking to you?" he asked, not seeming too happy with that in the least.**

**I frowned. Had **_**everyone **_**noticed our awkward conversation?**

"**I guess so." I told him. I was still confused by my earlier meeting with Edward. Was he just apologizing for his rude behavior? Or was he trying to be friend me? That wasn't likely. I couldn't wait for Biology tomorrow so I could see if he had reverted to the same, cold, Edward again.**

"**I don't think you should talk to him."**

"**Why?" I asked, surprised at the icy tone Tyler's voice had taken.**

"**The dude is weird!" Tyler shuddered. "He even looks creepy."**

**I shrugged. I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't think there was anything "weird" or "creepy" about Edward's appearance. That is if "weird" and "creepy" weren't code for "beautiful" and "godlike." if they were I just may have to agree with Tyler.**

**Yes. Everyone had most definitely noticed mine and Edward's conversation. I was just barely sitting down at the lunch table before Mike Newton started in.**

"**So what were you and Cullen talking about earlier?"**

**I shrugged. The conversation had seemed monumental at the time but I realized I still didn't know what it was all about. If **_**I **_**didn't understand how was I supposed to explain it to others?**

"**He just wanted to say hello." I finally said. That really is all he had said except for apologizing but something in his eyes when he told me it was "complicated" told me he didn't want that spread around so I didn't mention it.**

"**That was nice of him." commented Angela optimistically and I returned her warm smile.**

"**Yeah." I agreed. "It was."**

**Mike scoffed. He, just like Tyler, didn't seem happy about Edward and I being on speaking terms.**

"**I thought he hated you." quipped Lauren Mallory vehemently.**

"**I thought so too." I sighed, ignoring Lauren's cold tone.**

"**Great." Lauren mumbled sarcastically to Jessica Stanley. "Another addition to her fan club."**

**Jessica giggled.**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what do you guys think? Next chapter will be some fun E/B fluff. Review please!!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: a long chapter for you guys. There's some random B/E fluff but there's a lot of important stuff at the beginning and the end of the chapter.**_

_**-EPOV-**_

There are many benefits to having a sister who can see the future. She is always a step ahead of the stock market and she knows when you are going to be blood typing in Biology. Although the humans benefit from that one too. You don't want a vampire in your classroom when you're doing an assignment involving pricking your fingers. That's why I was ditching my class today.

I decided to use the time wisely and I was searching the parking lot for van in Alice's vision. The only problem was that I was not alone in my thoughts to ditch class, although the humans listening to music in their cars didn't have the same noble motivations. I would normally understand seeing as the teacher's monotonous voice was enough to put _me _to sleep. Their presence was rather frustrating today though, causing me to circle the parking lot at human speed. I had "heard" more than one human wonder if I was lost.

And then I was face to face with the vehicle I had been looking for, the one from Alice's vision; an old, medium sized, brown van. And sitting four spaces to the left of it, mocking me, was an old, medium sized, brown van. I would have to get out to the parking lot after school before everyone else did so that I could see who the owners were.

I became progressively irritated as I made my way to building five for my next class because right there, by a sick twist of fate, was one more brown van. Was there some new club I was unaware of?

After school the parking lot was going to be full of students, forcing me to maneuver at a human pace. There was no way I could surveillance all three vans. I would have to ask one of my siblings to assist me.

I quickly reserved an empty table in the corner of the lunchroom. I felt surprisingly anxious as I waited for Bella to come into view. I had not the slightest clue as to how Bella would react to my invitation. She hadn't seemed scared when we spoke yesterday but perhaps she was simply better at hiding it than the others.

It was a normal instinct to be frightened of us after all. Deep within their subconscious they realized we were the predators and they were the prey even if they don't fully comprehend it on a higher level.

I needed to keep constant watch over Bella, especially since we didn't have clue as to who the killer was yet. But if I was being completely truthful with myself I simply wanted to see her again. Those brief seconds of seeing her dead in Alice's mind had been the most excruciating of my existence. I wanted nothing more than to speak with her again. I had thought that after finally talking to her in Biology she would become less of a enigma to me but it had had the complete opposite effect. Se never reacted the way I expected and I was even more intrigued by her than usual.

_Edward._

It was easy to distinguish my sister's familiar voice in the raucous crowd and I turned in the direction of my family seated around our normal table. Alice caught my eye.

_Did you have any luck finding the van?_

I looked to the left and then to the right as if searching for someone. Only my family would see this as my answer.

"There are four vans that match the one in your vision. We will have to find the owners." I whispered at vampire volume and I nodded infinitesimally, already seeing in my decision to ask her to help me survey today after school today.

I let all of the voices flood my mind once again, searching for the culprit. I knew it was a waste of effort. All of the voices blended together unless I was focused on one individual and if they weren't thinking of their plans at that exact moment I could be listening to them right now and not even realize it. At least after school today I would have narrowed it down to three suspects. It should be fairly easy to find the killer after "listening" to them after a short time.

A wrecking ball of mouth watering aroma notified me of Bella's arrival. My eyes swung to the entrance of the cafeteria. She looked as beautiful as ever but she seemed upset. Jessica Stanley was prattling on about something but I didn't have to be able to read Bella's mind to see she wasn't listening. She wore a vacant, almost dejected expression. I followed her gaze curious as to what could be upsetting her. She was watching my usual lunch table. What was this girl thinking? I didn't allow myself to hope that she was upset by my absence. I _had _missed Biology this morning. Perhaps she was looking for me?

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled in Bella's ear. Her light hearted banter did not match the malicious current of her thoughts as a spew of jealous comments raced through her mind.

I rolled my eyes internally. She should count herself more than lucky that I did not find any interest in her.

Bella's eyes scanned the tables until they came to rest on mine. I smiled at the evident change in her mood. Perhaps she _had _been looking for me. That thought made me surprisingly happy. I motioned her to join me with one finger and her eyes widened.

"Maybe he has a question about what he missed in biology today." She mumbled to Jessica and Jessica shot her an incredulous look. I winked and Bella blushed a delicious red.

I chuckled at Jessica's scrambled thoughts.

_Did he just…he couldn't have… he doesn't notice anyone! He just winked at her. Winked! Why her?_

Bella hovered awkwardly behind the empty chair sitting across from me. I smiled reassuringly and motioned towards the chair.

"Why don't you sit with my today?"

She stood for a second longer, chewing on her bottom lip, before she hesitantly pulled the chair out and sat down.

She focused intently on the bottle of lemonade she had gotten.

"Why didn't you get any food?" I asked her. It had been an eternity since I had been human but I distinctly remember food being a necessity and I was instantly worried. Was she feeling okay?

She looked up at me and shrugged.

"I wasn't very hungry."

Her eyes flashed to the empty space on the table in front of me and I cursed myself. of course she would realize I hadn't gotten any food either.

"Aren't _you _hungry?" she asked.

I smirked.

"No. I'm not hungry." I told her. I had gone hunting last night even though I was still full from my last hunting trip because I knew I was going to be seeing Bella again today.

_Are you sure you aren't hungry Eddie?_ Emmett laughed in his mind and I shot him a look over Bella's head.

He was grinning angelically and Alice was giggling.

"You weren't in class today." Bella stated, drawing my attention away from my ease dropping siblings with vampiric hearing.

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

"sometimes ditching class is healthy."

It was partially true. When you're a vampire in a class full of bleeding humans it _is _healthier to ditch… for your peers.

Bella raised an eyebrow and looked down at her hands. Why couldn't she simply voice her thoughts aloud? It was pure agony not knowing what she was thinking.

After a few torturous moments I couldn't take it any longer.

"What are thinking about?" I asked as she looked up, seeming surprised in the frustration evident in my voice.

It looked as if she was debating whether she wanted to tell me or not. I decided to try something; it worked on all the other humans. But Bella never reacted like everyone else.

I leaned toward her, bracing my hands on the table, and widened my eyes slightly. I looked up at her from under my eyelashes.

"Please tell me Bella." I begged in the low, sultry, voice I reserved for not scaring the humans.

Bella's heart rate picked up speed and her breathing hitched.

"You don't seem like the type to ditch." She breathed and a victorious smile broke out across my face.

_Edward Anthony Cullen!_

Alice chided me silently.

_You should be ashamed of yourself! You are going to give poor Bella a coronary._

I sat back in my seat a safe distance away so Bella wouldn't be frightened.

"What type of person _do _I seem like to you?" I asked, smirking.

Emmett laughed out loud this time, at just above vampire volume.

_Are you flirting?!_ Emmett taunted me in a disbelieving tone.

I shot another look at my usual table while plotting vengeance on my favorite brother. Alice giggled.

"You may want to consider your jeep before torturing Edward with your thoughts." Alice warned Emmett quietly and he cursed under his breath.

I smirked.

Bella's heart faltered and I looked back to her, a little worried. Was it helpful for her heart to do that?

She was watching me intently with a mystified look. She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"The type?" She cleared her throat. "Forget I said anything…nothing… I don't know. Sorry." She mumbled incoherently.

I frowned. I would give anything to hear her thoughts.

Thoughts of Bella swirled in my mind for the rest of the day, causing me to walk around in a haze. And with my highly developed vampire brain that was not an easy task.

The final bell rang and it was as if a bomb had erupted in my mind, clearing it of every thought but one; in a mater of minutes I could be face to face with the person who was planning on killing Bella.

I poured every ounce of strength I possessed into walking a human speed across the parking lot. There were three vans. One of them belonged to the murderer.

I drove the Volvo to a newly vacant parking place where I could clearly see two of the vans through the rearview mirror. Thankfully at least two of the offending vehicles were parked in close proximity to each other. I knew Alice had seen my decision to keep an eye on these two and would be watching the other van for me.

I put on a CD, trying desperately to calm myself but Clair de Lune was not enough to distract my thoughts. My vision turned red and I had to remind myself to loosen my grip on the steering wheel before it turned to dust and crumbled in my hands as I thought of anyone trying to intentionally harm my Bella. I was torn between hoping the culprit would be thinking of their malicious plans as I sat here waiting and hoping they would wait to reveal themselves to me until I was in a controlled environment, surrounded by my family with any luck. On one hand I wanted nothing more than to rid the earth of the sadistic waste of skin. On the other hand I knew that if I were to see the killer now I would do something that would no doubt expose my family.

I saw movement by one of the vans and my eyes were intently trailed on the rearview mirror in a fifty-sixth of a second. I heard her before I received a clear view of her person.

_I just had to trip at that exact moment. Geez! I'm so clumsy. At least I didn't fall __on__ him but in front of him was bad enough._

The girl's thoughts were self conscious and shown with embarrassment. I finally managed a clear shot of her face, her short black hair in a pony tail. I recognized her as Chantel, the girl that sat just behind Bella and I in biology. Her "voice" was sweet and shy and I had never detected any malice in her thoughts so I mentally crossed her off of my suspect list.

My head reflexively shot to the right as I caught Bella's name repeatedly appearing in someone's inner monolog. My nostrils flared and I ground my teeth together but not because had found the murderer.

_Bella looked so hot today. I'm totally going to have to ask her to the dance. We're going to have so much fun!_

Tyler's overly confident thoughts assaulted me and a growl rumbled in my chest before I tuned him out as he began to "rate" her appearance.

Revolted I turned my attention to the vans. Chantel was driving away, her thoughts turned to the assignments she had to complete tonight.

Tyler Crowley stopped in front of the drivers side door of the remaining van, fishing his keys out of his pocket. Tyler was the owner of the other van? Rage pulsed through me and my hand was already gripping the handle before logic settled in. just because he had been thinking of Bella does not necessarily mean he was the killer. I hadn't detected any fiendish undertones. Besides, if he was planning on taking her to the dance why would he be planning to dispose of her?

The rational side of my brain was arguing Tyler's innocence while another, more tribal part, wanted to go hit him simply because I did not like him. Something that seemed fairly recent.

But if the person planning to murder my Bella didn't own either of these vehicles…

I swung out of the parking spot, fishtailing around the corner, as I realized as soon as I saw Alice I would know who it was.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope everyone likes it so far. It's getting a little more exciting, yeah? Please review if you read it. Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I haven't had access to a computer in forever. But I am updating even though it's 1:30 AM and I work tomorrow. Does that make up for it? Lol**_

_**-EPOV-**_

As a mind reading vampire it was almost impossible to surprise me but as I swiftly exited the Volvo and ran to where my family was waiting at a faster pace than I should have I was as surprised as I have ever been.

I saw the entire scene clearly in my sister's mind. Alice had been standing under the awning by the front office pretending to read a fashion magazine as she kept a close eye on the van. A familiar girl with frizzy brown hair walked past her, mumbling something unintelligible as she dug her keys out of her bag and walked directly to the van. She unlocked the drivers side door and climbed inside.

"Hello Watson!" Emmett cried in a terrible faux British accent.

He clapped a hand on my shoulder, breaking my concentration on Alice's memory.

I shrugged Emmett's hand off of my shoulder and shot him a look.

"Do you really believe this is the time for jokes?" I asked scathingly.

Emmett rolled his eyes and told me to lighten up in my his mind.

"So do we have any leads or what?" he asked.

I nodded curtly.

"it's Jessica Stanley."

All heads shot up in my direction, my comment taking everyone by surprise. Even Alice was watching me wide eyed. She had known she was a suspect but she was taken off guard by the resolute tone of my statement, not knowing I had already eliminated the other two as suspects.

Her thoughts were skeptical. She didn't believe Jessica Stanley harbored the IQ to play the part of the evil genius.

"You do not have to be a genius to hit someone with a van!" I snapped and she raised her eyebrows at me.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely. I didn't like upsetting my favorite sister and I felt guilty for losing my temper.

She smiled and nodded, letting me know I was forgiven.

"I heard the other two." I explained. "It wasn't them."

Alice's face became blank, a distant in her eyes. Jasper gently took her shoulders as he stood in front of her, watching with anxious concern.

"I do not see Jessica hitting Bella." Alice finally informed us.

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Has Bella's future changed?" I asked hopefully. Perhaps Jessica had simply changed her mind.

Alice winced and shook her head. I exhaled angrily, clenching my fists at my sides.

"There has to be something we're missing!"

Alice shot mea sympathetic look and I sighed. I could not let anything happen to Bella. I was tempted for a brief moment to simply take her away from Forks but she no doubt would not take too kindly to me kidnapping her.

"Perhaps we are missing _someone_." Jasper theorized.

"That might be it." I agreed, already having "heard" Jasper's reasoning.

"Will someone explain _out loud_." asked Rosalie, clearly somewhat exasperated at being excluded.

"Jasper believes there may be another student owning a van that is simply absent today." I explained to the others.

Alice clapped and gave Jasper a peck on the cheek.

"Good thinking Jazz!" She praised.

Jasper grinned at her modestly.

Emmett's booming laughter drew all of our attention.

"Wow Eddie!" He exclaimed. "Aren't you glad you didn't take Stanley down now?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I was not going to 'take her down.'"

Alice shot me a knowing smirk but I ignored her.

"We will have to check the parking lot for new vans tomorrow." I said and everyone nodded.

"There's nothing to do until then." Jasper rationalized. "Let's head home. Carlisle and Esme will want an update on our progress."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bare with me. There will be more excitement soon but this chapter had to be written. I'll try desperately to update both my stories again soon. Please review if you read it. Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight universe**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been focusing on my other stories but I AM still working on this one too so don't give up on me. Thanks guys!**_

_**-EPOV-**_

The others repeated the details to Carlisle and Esme and Alice told me to go check on Bella.

My face must have been frantic because she laughed lightly and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"She's fine Edward. Don't worry."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Than why do I need to check on her?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm not telling!" She sang. "Besides you know you want to see her again. So just go."

She smirked and promptly began reciting poetry in Arabic. I frowned. She only did this when she wanted to keep my out of her head but she was right. I was quite anxious to see Bella again.

---

As soon as I turned onto Bella's street, on foot, I heard the slow rhythmic beats of her heart. I would be able to pick that sound out in a room full of people; I was positive. Her breathing was slow and even and I realized she was sleeping.

I followed her scent to the Swan's backyard where she was laying on a blanket. The very few rays of sun dancing across her hair which was fanned out around her head, making her look utterly angelic.

For a while I was satisfied watching her sleep peacefully from the edge of the woods bordering their property but soon I was desiring to move closer so that I could see her more clearly. I fought with myself for what felt like an eternity before my selfish side won out.

A book lay discarded by her side and curiosity got the best of me and I picked it up. It was a compellation of Jane Austen. I was surprised and oddly joyful to discover that she enjoyed the classics.

I flipped to the first story, intending to sit beside her, reading for as long as possible. My head jerked up from the book in surprise as Bella mumbled something unintelligible. I panicked as I was sure she had woken up. What would I say to her if she awoke to find me here? I suddenly realized my actions resembled that of a stocker.

With a new wave of panic I noticed my left hand was resting in the dim sunlight.

But her heart drummed to the same rhythmic pace and her breathing remained low and even. Bella spoke in her sleep?

A smile tugged on the corner of my lips. I would be able to hear Bella's thoughts without her editing them after all…

I didn't think it was possible to get so much enjoyment from watching someone sleep. I had been sitting beside her for an hour, hanging off of every word she uttered. That was a surprising accomplishment as I realized, with mixed reactions, that no woman had ever held my attention in conversation for this long before, non the less while they were unconscious!

Carlisle had been thinking at me consistently since Alice had 'seen' Bella's death. I had been avoiding putting too much thought into it but now I had no choice but to contemplate my fathers words as Bella's talking ceased, perhaps as she shifted into a new dream, leaving me with no ones thoughts to listen to except my own.

I had been expecting my mother to be the one assaulting me with her thoughts of Bella and she was to an extent but I had not been prepared for my father's response.

He had always been exceedingly curious as to why Bella's mind was hidden from me but ever since he had seen my reaction to her impending death

No! I refused to even think those words. I would stop this from happening! Fate wasn't set in stone after all.

I sighed and looked at the sleeping girl beside me. There was no use denying Carlisle's logic I suppose. _**Begrudging **_perhaps but there was no way to _**deny**_ it.

A vampire is a monotonous being, a creature set in their own ways. It takes something monumentous to cause a change in a vampire and when something had affected you in that way it was very nearly impossible to go back to the way you once were. That is what Carlisle had been telling me in his thoughts since the day he saw my reaction to a future that would hold no Isabella Swan. Apparently my family had seen this change evident in me and it was all caused by this seemingly no consequential human girl sleeping soundly beside me.

The sun was just setting on the horizon and I knew Chief Swan would arrive home soon so I pulled myself up from the grass with great regret. I couldn't very well be here when she awoke, or god forbid, when Chief Swan arrived. I told myself that my unease steamed from my need to protect her. There was no telling what kind of trouble would find her when she was left in lonely defenselessness.

I had never stopped to think about how fragile humans were, how little it would take to break them. Now that I did there were millions of scenarios running through my mind. As I spared one more glance at Bella before I turned to leave I calmed my over active imagination by rationally reminding myself that I could protect her from every scenario I thought of. I focused on how I would save her instead…

If she was ever in a plane crash I could kick out one of the windows, wait until we were close enough, and then jump with her enclosed safely in my indestructible arms. We'd stumble around like two of the luckiest survivors in history. That is, of course, the worse case scenario. If the pilot was simply inebriated I would be able to fly the plane.

"Edward"

I froze in my tracks, where I stood a mere four steps away, cursing myself silently for delaying my leave. I turned slowly, even for a human, with a myriad possible excuses poised on my tongue. Bella hadn't moved an inch. Her eyes were still closed, her hair remained fanned out above her head. Her breathing remained low and rhythmic.

"Edward."

My stomach flipped and I swear my undead heart beat a couple of rapid beats as I retraced those four steps. I could be out of sight before Chief Swan even closed his car door after all!

Bella was dreaming. About me!

I would have thought this was impossible, or at the very least I stared in her nightmares. Her blissful smile set that fear to rest. I knew that if Bella knew what I really was, that I was a monster, I would quickly become her nightmare. She wouldn't b e sleeping so soundly with that peaceful smile playing at her lips then but my selfish side told me to bask in the once in a lifetime moment…

And I was essentially a selfish creature.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you guys think? I hope everyone likes it so far. It takes it a while to get started but once it does it's really exciting. I promise. Lol. Thanks for everyone that's sticking it out with me. don't forget to check out my other stories. **_


End file.
